narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is a game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and PC platform. The North AmericanBandai Namco, accessed April 13th, 2014. and Japanese releases were scheduled for September 2014. The demo was presented on July 2, 2014 in Japanese and English for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay Summing up playable and support, there are 118 characters in the game,Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . including a new addition to the roster drawn by Masashi Kishimoto. The new character designed by Kishimoto is a mecha version of Naruto, which has a two-stage awakening: a three-tails transformation and a Mecha-Kurama transformation. Other characters may also have two-stage awakenings. The game features separate original stories involving Mecha-Naruto, Shisui Uchiha, Team Minato and Kushina, and the creation of the Akatsuki. between two or three characters is available. Additionally, the game features a revamped support system. There is also a mode, that places the player in a battle against three CPUs, in an all-out battle royale; the goal is to collect as many orbs battle during combat, as well as new environment interactions. Another new feature, is a brand new storyline which encompasses the past of the Akatsuki and will allow the player to recruit (and even fight) the known members into the Akatsuki, with several new designs exclusively created for the game by Masashi Kishimoto, as well as 46Page source code for the system page in the official site, accessed April 9th, 2014. From the source code: . minutes of newly animated footage to go along with the storyline. The game also introduces new mechanisms of Guard Break and Counterattack. One of the item slots can be replaced by an attack that "breaks" the guard of his opponent, leaving them temporarily stunned. While in this state, the opponent cannot move, attack, substitute, block, or use supports. The counterattack can be used to stop melee attacks and ninja moves, which also stun the attacker. Another novelty is that there is an anime cutscene entitled The Far Reaches of Hope, which shows Kushina Uzumaki interacting with Team Minato. Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution has a new battle system where players can select different types — Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening and Drive. Each character has the option for all three types. Awakenings have been modified from previous Storm games in the fact that all characters now have an Instant Awakening in addition to an even more powerful True Awakening, activated when the Storm Gauge is full. Another new feature is called "Shinobi Customise" which allows players to customise their fighters with accessories that can change the player's appearance. The feature is available only to those who have saved data from Storm 3 on in their console. Playable Characters ** Part I (One-Tailed Form) ** Part II (Four-Tailed Form) ** Sage Mode (Six-Tailed Form) ** Five Kage Summit (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Shinobi World War (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Kurama Link Mode (Kurama) ** Part I (Sharingan Mode) ** Sasuke Recovery Mission (Curse Mark Mode) ** Part II (Cursed Seal of Heaven) ** Taka (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Mangekyō Sharingan (Susanoo Mode) ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Susanoo Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version) ** Part I (Maiden's Anger Mode) ** Part II (Herculean Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strength of a Hundred Seal) ** Part I (Shadow Imitation Mode) ** Part II (Strategy Mode) ** Part I (Covered with Flowers Mode) ** Part II (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) ** Part I (Berserker Rage Mode) ** Part II (Expansion Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Butterfly Mode) ** Part I (Fang Mode) ** Part II (Food Pills Mode) ** Part I (Beetle Mode) ** Part II (Beetle Mode) ** Part I (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Twin Lion Fists Mode) ** Part I (Brutal Sand Mode) ** Part II (Shukaku, Kazekage Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Kazekage Mode) ** Part I (Wind Covered Mode) ** Part II (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) ** Part I (Puppet Dance Mode) ** Part II (Salamander Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Scorpion Mode) ** Part I (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part II (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part I (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Byakugan Mode) ** Part I (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) ** Part II (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Bashōsen Mode) ** Young Kakashi (White Light Blade Mode) ** Part I (Sharingan) ** Part II (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Young Obito (Sharingan Mode) ** Masked Man (Sharingan Mode) ** Tobi (Sharingan Mode) ** Shinobi World War (Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode) ** Unmasked (Ten-Tails Summoning) ** Part I (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part II (Eight Gates Mode) ** Alive (Wood Release Mode) ** Sage Mode (Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) ** Flak Jacket (Yellow Flash Mode) ** Hokage Cloak (Yellow Flash Mode) ** Reanimation (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) ** Part I (White Snake Mode) ** Part II (White Snake Mode) ** Part I (Herculean Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Creation Rebirth) ** Part II (Gyūki) ** Samehada (Gyūki) ** Reanimation (Rinnegan Mode) ** Reanimation Resolved (Susanoo Stabilised Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version) ** Pain (God Mode) ** Reanimation (Six Paths Mode) ** Part I (Tsukuyomi Mode) ** Part II (Susanoo Mode) ** Part I (Chakra Scalpel Mode) ** Snake Cloak (Snake Mode) ** Sage Mode (Twin Demons Mode) Support-Only Characters * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Anko Mitarashi * C * Chōjūrō * Ao * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Sakon and Ukon * Tayuya * Kidōmaru * Jirōbō * Fū Yamanaka * Torune Aburame Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) * A Battle With the Eyes (Sasuke Uchiha and Danzō Shimura) * Acknowledged Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B) * Adamantine Power (Hashirama Senju and Tsunade) * Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Karin) * Akatsuki (Pain, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Orochimaru(w/ Akatsuki cloak)) * All Boys (Sasuke Uchiha and Sai) * Apprentice Appreciation (Tsunade and Sakura Haruno (Part I)) * Artists (Deidara and Sasori) * Battle for Nine Tails (Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Masked Man) * Blademasters (Suigetsu Hozuki and Zabuza Momochi) * Bonded Spirit (Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Bomb) and Iruka Umino) * Bonds of Love (Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi) * Boys on the Battlefield (Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi, and Young Obito) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Brow-less Charisma (Gaara and Second Mizukage) * Camp Friends (Jūgo and Kimimaro) * Children of the Prophecy (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Nagato) * Chūnin Exams Supervisors (Shikamaru Nara and Temari) * Commando Unit (Kankurō (4th Shinobi War) Sai (4th Shinobi War)) * Common Interests (Tobi (Forth Shinobi War) and Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak)) * Curse Mark (Sasuke Uchiha, Jūgo, Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, Tayuya, and Anko Mitarashi) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki) * Duo of Fate (Masked Man and Minato Namikaze) * Entrusted Conviction (Mifune and Hanzō) * Eternal Friends (Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi) * Eternal Rivals (Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy) * Eternal Strife (Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju) * Fastest in History (Minato Namikaze and A) * Fence-Sitter and Hardhead (Ōnoki and A) * First Believer (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) and Iruka Umino) * First Company (Tenten (Great Ninja War) and Darui) * Five Kage Team Combat (Tsunade, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * Former Jinchūriki (Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū) * Former Mizukages (Second Mizukage, Yagura, and Mei Terumī) * Foundation Members (Danzō Shimura, Sai, Fū and Torune) * Fourth Company (Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi (Great Ninja War)) * God and Angel (Pain and Konan) * Grandfather and Grandchild (Ōnoki and Kurotsuchi) * Grandmother and Grandson (Chiyo and Sasori) * Great Regiment Leader (Kakashi Hatake, Gaara, Darui, and Mifune) * Hero and Saviour (Naruto and Minato) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (Third Raikage and A) * Hidden Mist Assassins (Zabuza Momochi and Haku) * Hidden Mist Blade Ninjas (Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki, and Chōjūrō) * Hidden Mist Natives (Mei Terumī, Ao, Chōjūrō, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Yagura, Utakata, and Second Mizukage) * Hidden Rain Master and Student (Jiraiya, Pain, and Konan) * Hidden Rock Natives (Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Deidara, Rōshi, and Han) * Hidden Sand Natives (registers as Originals due to bug (also present in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) but present in data) * Hot-blooded Master and Student (Might Guy and Rock Lee) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu and Hidan) * Inherited Will (Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara) * Ino–Shika–Chō (Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi) * Ironic Answer (Naruto Uzumaki (Tailed Beast Bomb) and Third Raikage) * Jiraiya's Apprentices (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Pain, Konan, and Nagato(without forming Children of Fate or War Orphans)) * Junior and Senior (Deidara and Tobi) * Kage Summit (Danzō Shimura, A, Gaara, Ōnoki, and Mei Terumī) * Kazekage Bloodline (Fourth Kazekage, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * Kazekage's Group (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * Leaf Chūnin (Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Leaf Genin (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I and II), Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), Sakura Haruno (Part I), Shikamaru Nara (Part I), Ino Yamanaka (Part I), Chōji Akimichi (Part I), Kiba Inuzuka (Part I), Shino Aburame (Part I), Hinata Hyūga (Part I), Neji Hyūga (Part I), Rock Lee (Part I), and Tenten (Part I) * Leaf Jōnin (Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, and Neji Hyūga) * Leaf Medic Team (Sakura Haruno, Tsunade, and Shizune) * Leaf Peers (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Leaf Sensei (Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yūhi) * Leaf's Light and Shadow (Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzō Shimura) * Legendary Guts (Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya) * Like Cats and Dogs (Suigetsu Hōzuki and Karin) * Love Relayed (Fourth Kazekage and Gaara) * Love Triangle (Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), Sakura Haruno (Part I), and Ino Yamanaka (Part I)) * Madara and Kids (Madara and Ōnoki) * Make-out Comrades (Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake) * Masked Ninjas (Masked Man, Tobi, Haku, and Kakuzu) * Mature Women (Tsunade, Mei Terumī, Kurenai Yūhi, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Konan, Yugito and Kushina Uzumaki) * Mecha In Love (Mecha-Naruto and Hinata) * Mizukage's Group (Mei Terumī, Ao, and Chōjūrō) * Mist Assassins (Zabuza Momochi & Haku) * Mist Ninja Swords (Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Chōjūrō, Suigetsu Hōzuki) * Monster Strength (Sakura Haruno and Tsunade) * Mother and Child (Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki) * Mutual Respect (Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze) * My Favourite (Kushina Uzumaki and Obito Uchiha (Young)) * My Son's Enemy!? (Kakashi Hatake and Chiyo) * Naruto in Hand (Mecha-Naruto, Hinata Hyūga, and Naruto Uzumaki) * New Hokage's Group (Danzō Shimura, Fū and Torune) * New Jutsu Development (Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yamato) * New Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato) * Nostalgic Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I), Sasuke Uchiha (Part I), Sakura Haruno (Part I), and Kakashi Hatake) * Odd Beasts (Might Guy and Kisame Hoshigaki) * Old Friends (Tsunade and Jiraiya) * Ones of Wind Nature (Asuma Sarutobi and Naruto Uzumaki) * Orange-Coloured Brilliance (Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze) * Outstanding Blade (Suigetsu Hōzuki and Darui) * Parent and Child (Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki) * Past Friends (Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha) * Past Hokage (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Danzō Shimura) * Past Mizukage (Second Mizukage and Mei Terumī) * Pigs Don't Have Hands (Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyūga) * Plot (Danzō Shimura and Hanzō) * Poison Expert (Hanzō and Chiyo) * Powerful Tag Team (Sakura Haruno and Chiyo) * Project Tsuki no Me (Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha) * Puppet Masters (Chiyo, Kankurō, and Sasori) * Raikage's Group (A, Darui, and C) * Reanimation's Vessel (Kimimaro and Sasuke Uchiha) * Revived Hokages (Hashirama Senju (Reanimation), Tobirama Senju (Reanimation), Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reanimation), Minato Namikaze (Reanimation)) * Rivalled Second (Mu and Second Mizukage) * Rivals (Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi) * Rivals in Love (Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka) * Sages (Naruto Uzumaki (Sage), Jiraiya, Kabuto Yakushi (Sage Mode), and Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode)) * Sarutobi Clan (Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, & Konohamaru Sarutobi) * Sasuke Retrieval Mission (Naruto Uzumaki (Part I), Shikamaru Nara (Part I), Chōji Akimichi (Part I), Neji Hyūga (Part I), and Kiba Inuzuka (Part I)) * Secret Lovers/Joined Hands (Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju) * Shadow Women (Tsunade and Mei Terumī) * Siblings (Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha) * Similar Attraction (Naruto Uzumaki and Mecha-Naruto) * Snake Masters (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak), and Anko Mitarashi) * Snake and Tactician (Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi) * Sound Five (Kimimaro, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, and Tayuya) * Spiral of Fate (Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki) * Stop Nagato!! (Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B (With Samehada), and Itachi Uchiha (Reanimated)) * Sublime Art (Itachi Uchiha and Deidara) * Taka and Hebi (Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru) * Teacher (Naruto Uzumaki (Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage/Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken) and Iruka Umino) * The Hidden Rain Link (Hanzō, Nagato, Konan, and Pain) * The Orochimaru Band (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, Jūgo, Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon, Jirōbō, Tayuya, and Kimimaro) * The Revived Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode), Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno) * The Three Sand Siblings (Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō) * The Truth of The Uchiha (Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi) * Those Steeped in Darkness (Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, and Kabuto Yakushi) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara) * Torn Friendship (Kakashi Hatake (Fourth Shinobi World War) and Obito Uchiha) * Tsuchikage's Group (Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi) * Turtle Island Assault (Deidara (Reanimation) and Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cape)) * Two-Right Arms (A and Darui) * Uchiha Brothers (Sasuke Uchiha (First Outfit/Kirin/Part I) and Itachi Uchiha) * Uchiha Clan (Sasuke Uchiha(First Outfit)/(Kirin), Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Madara, Obito(young), Obito) * User and Risk (Itachi Uchiha (Reanimation) and Kabuto Yakushi (Sage Mode)) * Utterly Gutsy Master and Student (Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya) * Uzumaki Clan (Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Nagato, and Karin) * War Orphans (Nagato, Pain, and Konan) * Worthy Past Opponents (Young Kakashi and Young Obito) * Aburame Clan (Shino Aburame and Torune) * A–B Combo (A and Killer B) * Byakugan Users (Neji Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, and Ao) * Hebi (Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo) * Hyūga Clan (Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga) * Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, and Fū) * Kekkei Tōta (Mū and Ōnoki) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Danzō Shimura, and Madara Uchiha) * Rinnegan (Nagato, Pain, Madara Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha) * Sarutobi Clan (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi, and/or Konohamaru Sarutobi) * Sharingan and Rinnegan (Itachi Uchiha and Nagato) * Taka (Sasuke Uchiha (Taka), Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo) * Team Asuma (Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi) * Team Guy (Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten) * Team Hiruzen (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Kurenai (Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga) * Team Minato's Reunion (Minato (Reanimation), Kakashi Hatake (Lightning Blade: Speed), and Obito Uchiha) * Team Seven (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) * Team Seven Captains (Kakashi Hatake and Yamato) * Team Tobirama (Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Danzō Shimura) * The Legendary Sannin (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) * Yamanaka Clan (Ino Yamanaka and Fū) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral) * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock‎) * Naruto Uzumaki (Part I), Sasuke Uchiha (Part I) and Sakura Haruno (Part I) (Teamwork is Outstanding) * Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha (Rivalling Wills) * Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade (Fire Leaping Windhole) * Shisui Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Turbulent Four Seasons) * Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi and Young Obito (Trinity) * Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi (The Inheritance of the Will of Fire) * Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (Tailed Beast Combo) * Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki (True: Supreme Ultimate Rasengan) * Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga (Gentle Phoenix Spiralling Twin Lion Fists) * Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chōji Akimichi (Human Bullet Yo-Yo) * Gaara, Temari and Kankurō (Scorching Heat Sand Binding Coffin) * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rival) * Killer B and A (Liger Two Platoons Bomb) * Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Iruka Umino (Problem Children of the Academy) * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Reanimation) (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) * Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha (Heavenly Insertion Hammering Star) * Pain and Konan (Fiery Paper Star of God) * Hidan and Kakuzu (Ultimate Death Beyond Terror) * Deidara and Sasori (Collaboration: Ultimate Art) Playable Stages * Awakening Stage (accessible via True Awakenings) * Crashing Waves Coast * Deidara's Hideout * Forest of Dead Trees * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day) * Great Ninja War Battlefield * Konohagakure Forest (Day) * Lookout Tower * Shinobi World Tournament * Site of Planetary Devastation * Amegakure (Lower, Upper) * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Waterfall of Truth (Day) * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Forest of Death * Great Naruto Bridge * Five Kage Summit Venue * Konohagakure (Part II, Destroyed, Reconstruction) * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Great Snowfield of Iron * Lightning Desert * Mount Myōboku * Mountains' Graveyard * Samurai Bridge (On) * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Tailed Beast Ruins * Training Field (Day) * Uchiha Hideout (Normal) * Storm Cloud Ravine * Valley of the End (Clear Sky, Rainy) Customisation Items Players are able to customise their characters with various items unlocked throughout the game.http://www.shonengamez.com/2014/07/03/naruto-storm-revolution-customize-items/ * Mental Stone * Butterfly Net * Butterfly Hair Ornament * Insect Cage * Demon's Horn * Demon's Wing * Demon's Tail * White Cat Ears * Black Cat Ears * White Cat Tail * Black Cat Tail * White Rabbit Ears * Black Rabbit Ears * White Rabbit Tail * Black Rabbit Tail * Fox Ears * Candy Apple * Festival Fan * Uchiha Fan * Uzumaki Fan * Ogre's Horn * Thunder God's Drums * Metal Rod * Kabuki Piece * Naruto's Scroll * Gama-chan * Memory Bell * Stuffed Pakkun * Stuffed Eagle * Demon Wind Shuriken * Shoulder Strapped Sheath * Konan's Hair Ornament * Paper Flower Bouquet * Paper Shuriken * One-Tail (Young) * Two-Tails (Young) * Three-Tails (Young) * Four-Tails (Young) * Five-Tails (Young) * Six-Tails (Young) * Seven-Tails (Young) * Eight-Tails (Young) * Nine-Tails (Young) * Red Lantern * Feather Fan * Seal * Six-Layered Scroll * Nunchucks * Jiraiya's Scroll * Contract Scroll * Wooden Tag * Bag * Sakura's War Axe * Three-Layered Scroll * Stuffed Tonton * Stuffed Gamakichi * Stuffed Gamatatsu * Stuffed Gerotora * Stuffed Toad * Stuffed Ninja Tortoise * Mini-Katsuyu * Training-kun * Immobile Kakashi Doll * Ichiraku Noodle Carrier * Stuffed Deer * Stuffed Ibuse * Model Golem * Shichiseiken * Benihisago * Bashōsen * Cursed Doll * Bank Attach * A's Case * Hokage Hat * Raikage Hat * Mizukage Hat * Tsuchikage Hat * Kazekage Hat * Ichiraku Ramen Banner * Secret Scroll * Storage Battery * Backpack 1 * Backpack 2 * Water Canister * First Aid Kit * Collapsible Umbrella * 1000 Ryō Box * 3-Stringed Lute * Large Sword * War Axe * Executioner's Blade * Katana * Giant Shuriken * Stuffed Denka * Stuffed Hina * Stuffed Kamatari * Sakura's Hair Ornament * Red Hair Ornament * Blue Hair Ornament * Yellow Hair Ornament * Green Hair Ornament * Black Rimmed Eyeglasses * Red Rimmed Eyeglasses * Spiral Eyeglasses * Sunglasses * Party Sunglasses * Eye Patch * Tengu Mask * One-Tail's Tail * Two-Tails' Tail * Three-Tails' Tail * Four-Tails' Tail * Five-Tails' Tail * Six-Tails' Tail * Seven-Tails' Tail * Eight-Tails' Tail * Nine-Tails' Tail * Stuffed Sharingan Crow * Grim Reaper's Mask * Bug Pot * Tazuna's Hat * Hiruko's Mask * Hiruko's Tail * Akatsuki's Red Cloud * Naruto Roll * Radio Cassette Recorder * Spider War Bow * Firewood * Hard Candy * Tsuru-Kame * Short Sword * Adamantine Nyoi * Bee's Sword Sheath * Butterfly Wings * Funny Mask * Scorching Style: Dehydrating Death * Fireball * Paper Slapper * Fan * Snake's Tail * Two-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Three-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Four-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Five-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Six-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Seven-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Eight-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Nine-Tails' Tail (ver. 2) * Mysterious Man's Mask * Nine-Tails' (6 Tails) Mask * White Lantern * Way of Jashin Pendant * Tri-colour Dumplings * Nine-Tails' Seal Tag * Paper Bomb * Seal Tag * Paper Balloon * Paper Crane * Windmill * Make-Out Tactics * Sai's Drawing Book * Stuffed Fukasaku * Stuffed Shima * Anbu Mask 1 * Anbu Mask 2 * Anbu Mask 3 * Anbu Mask 4 * Anbu Mask 5 * Anbu Mask 6 * Anbu Mask 7 * Anbu Mask 8 * Yamato's Anbu Mask * Kakashi's Anbu Mask * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 1 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 2 * Hidden Mist Ninja Mask 3 * Haku's Mask * Kakuzu's Water Style Mask * Kakuzu's Lightning Style Mask * Kakuzu's Fire Style Mask * Kakuzu's Wind Style Mask * Toy Mask 1 * Toy Mask 2 * Toy Mask 3 * Toy Mask 4 * Toy Mask 5 * Stuffed Manda * Stuffed Aoda * Stuffed Six Paths Panda * Stuffed Six Paths Dog * Stuffed Six Paths Rhino * Stuffed Six Paths Bird * Stuffed Six Paths Chameleon * Samurai Doll * Gedō Statue Doll * Stuffed Failed Tailed Beast Form * Kakashi Doll * Naruto Doll * Sasuke Doll * Sakura Doll * Ino Doll * Shikamaru Doll * Chōji Doll * Neji Doll * Lee Doll * Tenten Doll * Kiba Doll * Shino Doll * Hinata Doll * Mecha-Naruto Doll Downloadable Content Costumes ;Pre-Order Costumes * Naruto Uzumaki (Samurai Warrior costume) (Sasuke outfit) * Sasuke Uchiha (Samurai Warrior costume) (Naruto outfit) * Sakura Haruno (Samurai Warrior costume) * Itachi Uchiha (Apron) ;Summer Clothes * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Tenten ;White Robe Jinchuriki Costumes * Gaara * Yugito Nii * Yagura * Rōshi * Han * Utakata * Fū * Killer B * Naruto Uzumaki ;Business Suit Pack * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Minato Namikaze * Sai * Gaara ;Variety Pack 1 * Hashirama Senju (Hokage Outfit) * Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hokage Outfit) * Zabuza Momochi (Flak Jacket) * Kakashi Hatake (Kakuzu Fight) * Itachi Uchiha (w/o cloak) ;Variety Pack 2 * Suigetsu Hōzuki (Taka) * Karin (Taka) * Jūgo (Taka) * Madara Uchiha (Black Robe) * Mifune (Five Kage Summit) * Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) (Pyjama costume) ;Variety Pack 3 * Nagato (First Akatsuki Outfit) * Yahiko/Pain (First Akatsuki Outfit) * Konan (First Akatsuki Outfit) * Kushina Uzumaki (Road to Ninja Outfit) ;Reanimation-Before Death Pack * Second Mizukage (Before Death) * Third Raikage (Before Death) * Fourth Kazekage (Before Death) * Hanzō (Before Death) * Mū (Before Death) * Sasori (Reanimated) * Kakuzu (Reanimated) * Chiyo (Reanimated) * Kimimaro (Reanimated) Glitches * When Obito (Unmasked) summons the Ten-Tails during his Awakening sequence while battling against Rock Lee (Part II) in his Eight Gates state, the latter's head momentarily disappears. * When Rōshi uses his neutral combo and delivers the last punch, he opens his mouth which shows his teeth. However, if he uses it while wearing his DLC costume, his teeth are not there. The same disappearing teeth glitch can happen to the Susanoo Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Version of Sasuke if he uses his grab while wearing his Warrior DLC costume. * When Naruto (Part I) in his DLC Pyjama costume uses his grab, right before the opponent lands on the ground, it can be seen when the tip of the clone's sleep cap sticking out of the ground before disappearing. * This glitch doesn't happen too often. When you are playing a Challenge in the Ninja World Tournament, sometimes when it loads the contestants icons disappear then the screen goes completely white. * There is a rare glitch that happens when one team attempts to use a Team Ultimate Jutsu. If the second support member is damaged during the beginning animation (for example, is hit by a support attack or paper bomb), there is a chance the first support will continue to try and hit the opponent multiple times, even if the defending player guards multiple times. The way to break this glitch is to jump over the first support and let him/her run, then the second support will get up and will finish the Team Ultimate Jutsu attempt with the opposing player. * This rare glitch can only happen if one of the players has the Drive System. Depending on what kind of attack the opponent is using at the time and how close they are, even if the player successfully hits the Seal Barrier, the opponent will not enter the animation and thus the seal will not work, wasting the drive bar completely. Trivia * Team Ultimate Jutsus for Naruto and Konohamaru, Neji and Hinata, as well as Guy and Lee (Part I) were found in the coding of the demo. They were, however, ultimately cut from the full release. * Some of the Ultimate Jutsu Finish's subtitles have improper grammar or misspell some of the character's names. An example is one of Fū's (No. 379) where it says, "There's no word for defeat in Foo's dictionary." * A poster was given to buyers of the game that depicts Mecha-Naruto and its other two forms. * If the player uses Sasuke in his kimono outfit and does his combination ultimate jutsu with Naruto, just as they are about to strike the opponent, you can see Sasuke's cursed seal on his body, even though the version of Sasuke that the costume is for had his cursed seal removed long ago by Itachi. * When Rock Lee (Part I) finishes a Team Ultimate Jutsu and thanks his team members, he only shouts "Tenten!", even if neither versions of Tenten are on his team. The same is true with Shikamaru (Part I) as he yells "Choji!". * In one of the trailers, it showed combat between Mecha-Naruto and Shisui on the Uchiha Hideout (Destroyed) stage, yet that stage is not available to play on in the game. * When fighting against an opponent that starts in True Awakening, with a Titan Awakening Character (Madara Reanimation Resolved, Obito Uchiha, and Hashirama Sage Mode) if you perform True Awakening, the field won't change to the True Awakening field and the Titan awakening will just move through the stage background. See Also * The Directive to Take the Nine-Tails (Tie-in episode) * Naruto vs. Mecha-Naruto (Tie-in episode) Gallery PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」ティザーPV|Teaser Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ninja World Tournament Trailer|Trailer PS3_Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝_ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第3弾PV|Second Trailer File:Naruto_Shippuden_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_Level_Up_Trailer_English|Second Trailer English Subtitles File:Naruto_Shippuden_"Sun_Storm"_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_Revolution_-_Trailer|Sun Storm Trailer File:PS3 Xbox360「NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストームレボリューション」第4弾PV|Fourth Trailer Playable Characters with Costumes Kakuzu UNSR.png|Kakuzu NSUNRHidan.png|Hidan NUNSRDeidara.png|Deidara Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori External Link * Official Japanese Website References id:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution